


LAFD Stands for Large Alpha For Diaz

by Wolves_of_Innistrad



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Buck, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Coming In Pants, Coming Out, Coming Untouched, Embarrassment, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Missionary Position, Misunderstandings, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Eddie, Pining, Self-Lubrication, Soulmates, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 03:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad
Summary: Omega Eddie finally decides to get off suppressants after years, revealing his true nature to the firefam.  What he doesn't suspect is that once his abilty to feel arousal returns, that his body will start going crazy every time he's around his best friend, Alpha Evan "Buck" Buckley.





	LAFD Stands for Large Alpha For Diaz

**Author's Note:**

> You can now read this story translated into Russian by Ta_tushka
> 
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/9582542/24683911
> 
> Thank you very much Ta_tushka/Narsn_Arsn!

Eddie is tired of feeling so lifeless. He’s knows that sounds absurd, it’s not like the suppressants actually affect his mood, aside from pretty much killing his entire sex drive, but he’s just ready, finally, to be done with them.

He’d started taking them after Shannon left, he couldn’t deal with the pain of unfulfilled heats while raising a kid alone. And it wasn’t like he’s even had good heats before that considering they were both omegas. 

In the back of his mind Eddie always kind of believed that was why Shannon left, that her mind finally caught up with what her biology and society had been telling them, that an omega/omega relationship just didn’t work. Other days he knew that wasn’t it, that shed have left even if he was a Beta or Alpha.. Regardless, Christopher was getting older, he was settled a bit more and felt like it was time.

Thanks to his frame most wouldn’t even know he was an omega, his size and the suppressants combining to hide him as a beta easily. Bobby knew, and a few times he’d considered telling Buck and the others, but he liked being just another beta.

He knew he shouldn’t be ashamed, omega rights had made things a lot better for him, but there were still places that weren’t so accepting so he decided to just keep quiet. It was easier, it was simpler, it was safer.

Of course everyone would know the moment he walked into work. So, he asked Bobby for a few days off, it was well known that mind and body could feel out of wack the first few days after going off the pills and Bobby was happy to give him the time to make sure he was okay.

He told everyone he just needed some time off, glad they understood even if he felt a bit bad about the deception.

It felt nice the first day waking up off the suppressants, seeing his scent slowly start to return. He’d forgotten it wasn’t just about his sex drive and heats, but his scent would change, would increase and be less muddled. Even Christopher smiled and cuddled closer smelling his dad’s true scent for the first time since he was a baby. Part of him felt horrible for having denied his kid the full scent of a parent, but it seemed like what he’d had to do.

Of course just because it wasn’t all about his sex drive, that didn’t mean it wasn’t a factor. He tried watching some porn, jerking off, but he noticed that he still hadn’t managed to get his sense of arousal back, much less the ability to slick.

Eddie tried to write it off as normal, some omegas took longer, and he had been on suppressants for years at this point.

He tried very hard not to think about how he’d read some omegas suffered permanent damage from overuse of suppressants. The thought of never experiencing arousal again was a bit terrifying, even if he could admit a life without heats wouldn’t bother him much. 

Then again, he’d never actually had a heat mate that was an alpha or beta, so in a way he’d never even experienced what a true heat was like.

He shivered at the thought of submitting to an alpha, he didn’t like that. He didn’t trust one not to just use him, even if he knew nice alphas like Bobby and Buck.

Shaking away the thought he went about his day.

Then another.

Still nothing.

On his last day before he had to go back to work he got up and took a shower. The water felt warm on his skin, sliding off and trickling down his toned body. It felt good, he felt good, and he tried, valiantly, to see if he could maybe jerk off and get some release. 

His cock remained limp, as it had been for so many years, and the only wetness was from the water cascading down from the shower. Sighing he got out and dried himself thoroughly before heading into his room.

Eddie was just about to grab a pair of underwear when he noticed he’d forgotten to change the page on his calendar. It was a silly novelty one they’d done a while back. Nothing too risque, but it was good enough to bring in some much needed money for the station.

Laughing softly he flipped the page, eyes catching on Mr. July, none other than his best friend Evan “Buck” Buckley.

A smile broke out on his face as he looked at Buck’s pose, he’d been one of the few that had to go as nude as they would let him. He had on only a helmet, the fireman’s jacket and the hose covering his privates.

It made Eddie stop and think of Buck for a moment, how much the man’s friendship meant to him. He really had been such a good friend, the way he cared so much about Christopher, the way he had made sure to acclimate Eddie to the firehouse and become his best friend. His kind eyes, his gorgeous smiled, that toned chest and rippling abs, that huge alpha co-

Eddie snapped out of it, jerking away from the calendar like it’d burned him. His breath came in short gasps as he realized where his thoughts had just went. 

No, no no no.

His first time getting horny in years was not going to be Buck. That was his best friend, that would be far too awkward.

But his body didn’t seem to agree as he was half hard at just the barest thought.

Eddie sat on his bed, grabbing a pillow and screaming into it to muffle the sound. This was so bad. So very bad. Taking a breath he tried to remind himself that it was the first time he’d felt arousal since he got off the meds, it had absolutely nothing to do with Buck, with Evan he corrected to get his mind away from a rhyming word that it was drifting towards.

That was all this was, Bu-, Evan, was an Alpha, and he could admit Evan was attractive, but it had nothing to do with that or how he felt about him. It was just that Evan was the first Alpha Eddie had seen the moment his arousal came back to his body.

That was definitely it.

Totally.

Eddie got up, a bit more relieved now that he’d rationalized it all in his head. Then he looked back towards the bed where there was a wet spot where he had been sitting.

“But I dried off…”

And that's was when Eddie realized. He’d slicked.

He’d slicked for the first time in years thinking about Evan “Buck” Buckley, his best friend.

“Nope, I’m ignoring that happened.”

Eddie manages to live in a world of denial the rest of the day, busying himself with as many errands and small tasks around the house as possible until it’s time for Christopher to get home, which he then devotes all his time to his son.

The thought doesn’t return to him until he’s half asleep and he does his best to ignore it all and just rest.

  


The next morning he wakes up early for work. He knows he needs a bit of extra time, both to mentally prepare, and physically since he needs to work the plug he bought into himself before work. It was a new one, designed not only to keep slick in, but to hide the scent of it, to a degree. 

Of course Eddie wasn’t worried that he’d reach the threshold of that limit on the packaging, they’d assured him it would only be a problem if used right before a heat.

When he arrives to work he takes a deep breath before heading inside. 

Bobby catches him first, and he can tell Bobby scents the change in him already. Thankfully he just says he’s grateful to have him back and that if he needs anything not to hesitate to ask.

When he heads into the main room everyone turns to him, all scenting someone unfamiliar and giving him surprised looks.

“Hey…”

He’s not sure what he should do so he just gives an awkward half wave to everyone and let’s them figure it out themselves. It shouldn’t be that hard considering his time off and now smelling like Omega.

His breath catches for a moment when he sees Buck, watches the man’s nostrils flare as he stares at him, can see the confusion written on Buck’s face like he’s trying to do a particularly hard math problem and keeps getting a different answer.

The rest of the shift goes relatively well, he avoids Buck, but no one seems to care about his Omega status, which is a relief.

It’s only when he’s about to leave for the day that Buck approaches him.

“Are you avoiding me?”

Eddie glances away, glad no one is here but also wishing someone was so he didn’t feel alone.

With an Alpha.

With Buck. With Evan. He couldn’t get his head straight right now.

“No. I mean, maybe a little?”

Buck looks hurt, like a kicked puppy and Eddie hastens to correct himself.

“I don’t mean that in a bad way Buck it’s just. I stopped my suppressants. Being around Alphas is… It’s kind of weird when you’ve been on them for as long as I have.”

Buck’s face scrunches up, eyebrows knitting together as he stares at Eddie once more.

“So that’s why you smell so-”

“DIfferent” “-Good”

Eddie gulps, his mouth feeling dry as he stares back at Buck, suddenly very aware how he has to tilt his eyes up just a bit to meet him. He can feel his hole slick just a bit and he hates this. Hates that his body is betraying him like this. Doesn’t understand why it didn’t do it around Bobby who also happens to be an Alpha.

Buck seems to have realized what he said was a bit strange and coughs.

“I mean, you smell good, but like, I mean,” he’s stumbling towards a point, “like better. No, fuck, I mean you smell happy. It smells… Right. Like there was something missing before and I didn’t notice it, but now it’s there and I can’t imagine it not being there.”

Eddie breathes a sigh of relief, that’s his Buck.

Not HIS Buck, just, his friend, who is noticing his scent because he cares and is happy for him to be living truthfully.

“Thanks.”

Buck smiles, bright and happy before giving Eddie a quick hug.

“Happy for you man. Wish you’d have told me. Well, no I don’t wish you’d have told me, that sounds like I’m putting it on you or that you’re obligated to. I wish I’d have done, well, whatever I’d have needed to do for you to feel comfortable letting me know. So, I guess I’m sorry if I didn’t make you feel, um, safe? Not safe, I mean you can take care of yourself, probably better than me considering all my accidents.” Buck laughs. “Just you know, that you felt comfortable, that’s the word I wanted. And I had already said, wow I’m being stupid right now.”

It’s the most adorable thing he’s ever seen, and exactly what he needed to hear. 

Somehow Buck always manages to make him smile. He also made Eddie slick with that hug but no one needs to know that but Eddie. 

“It’s really alright Buck. And it’s not really anything you could have done, I just rather people not have known until it was necessary. It wasn't really hiding it, exactly, it’s just-”

“No no, you don’t need to explain to me. Everyone has their reasons. We all got shit going on. I understand. I’m just happy you feel comfortable enough now to embrace it. Really I am.”

Eddie smiles, Buck beams back at him. He’s so lucky to have a friend like him, which is exactly why he has to get his body under control so he doesn’t lose Buck over some stupid slick.

“I better get going, Carla is waiting.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll see you later, tell Christopher I said hi!”

“I will, night Buck.”

“Night Eddie.”

  


After that things seem to get back to normal. For the most part.

The fire house doesn’t have any problems with Eddie being an Omega, no one jokes or looks down on him or treats him differently, and he’s so thankful for that. And his sex drive has returned enough that he can jerk off and get aroused whenever he wants.

The only problem is he still can’t be around Buck for more than a couple minutes without slicking like crazy or having his thoughts start turning sexual. It’s infuriating that he’s again having to avoid his best friend, and this time he knows that Buck can tell it’s only him because Buck has caught him talking with Bobby multiple times. 

But Bobby doesn’t make him want to bend over and present his hole like a bitch in heat.

He’s not avoiding all Alphas anymore, it’s just Buck. 

Eddie hates it, he almost contemplates going back on the suppressants but he knows its for the best he stays off them.

Secretly, part of him hopes he might find his mate, because as much as he’d loved Shannon, they weren’t mates. And maybe then his body would stop doing this around Buck, if he found the person it was supposed to be doing it for.

  


The sad looks Buck is giving him are starting to get to him, even Christopher keeps asking why Buck hasn’t come over and Eddie is running out of excuses, but he can’t control himself around him and he doesn’t know why.

Then Christopher gets sick. It isn’t horrible, but he’s up with the poor kid all night. By the time he falls asleep he knows he’s going to be dead on his feet at work tomorrow.

When the alarm rings Eddie tumbles out of bed, the hot shower doing almost nothing to wake him up. Later he’ll blame the lack of sleep and worry about Christopher for forgetting to grab his plug before he left.

It’s not until he’s let Carla in to watch Christopher, driven to work and in the changing room that he realizes he’s forgotten his plug.

He can feel his hole clench around nothing, used to being filled at least by that now, and he hopes, hopes that he can avoid Buck as much as possible.

And he does, until its only a few hours left of his shift.

There’s an accident right in front of the fire station and Bobby yell for Eddie to help lift the car up so they can get someone out from underneath.

Normally they’d have used the jack, but it broke that morning and they hadn’t gotten another one yet and time was of the essence.

Eddie wasn’t too worried about it all though, he knew he could help, and he was glad that Bobby didn’t even hesitate to put him on a more difficult task. That was until he noticed Buck being sent over to help lift.

Eddie tried to ignore it, there were way more important things going on, but Buck’s alpha scent was so strong, even more so as he was lifting the car, sweating and grunting, biceps on display.

Every deep breathe Eddie took filled his lungs with that scent, and it was only a matter of time before it started, he knew it.

“Please not now…”

“Huh?”

He ignored Buck’s questioning, not having meant to vocalize it, but he could feel the first drops of slick beginning to drop into his underwear. It wasn’t enough to even smell yet, the cloth would absorb it.

But they had to hold the car longer than he expected, and while for anyone else it’d be the strain that was causing them to grimace, for Eddie ti was the way he could just feel the first few droplets of slick giving way to a gradual and steady trickle of it as Buck’s scent kept assaulting his senses.

It dripped down his balls, past his thighs, and slowly, so slowly down his legs. Eddie tried to kick his leg a bit, get it to cling to the fabric and stop, but he almost lost balance and dropped the car when he did so he was forced to stand, motionless, and let it all happen.

The moment he felt it at his ankle and rolling down onto the ground he knew he was done for.

“No…”

He felt Buck’s eyes on him but he said nothing as the slick kept coming, eventually creating a tiny little puddle beneath the pant leg is was dripping out of.

They finally got the man free and were able to drop the car. The moment he did Eddie wanted to run for the bathroom, but he heard Buck laughed and he turned.

“Dang Eddie, I knew you had a hero complex but I didn’t think it was that bad.”

Buck was just making a joke, he knew that, but this was already the most mortifying moment of his entire life and he couldn’t take it.

Storming off he ran for the changing room, determined to hide as far from Buck as possible.

“Eddie! Eddie I’m sorry I wasn’t trying to make fun of you, it was just a joke!”

He hears Buck and tries to sneak past, but Buck catches him, one hand on his shoulder, pressing him into the wall. It isn’t hard, but it’s enough.

“Eddie I’m really really sorry. I didn’t mean to make fun of you, it wasn’t like that please forgive me. I just, you know I say dumb stuff sometimes I didn’t mean it like that.”

Buck is rambling but the words are starting to blur together in Eddie’s mind, all he can smell is Buck, is Alpha. The man has a hand on both of his shoulders, a steady pressure pinning him to the wall, even if there’s not really enough strength behind it to calling it that. For Eddie, so unbelievably horny and high on Buck’s scent he can’t help how his body reacts.

“Buck… Buck please.”

He’s whining now, it’s pathetic, he hates it so much.

“What, are you okay Eddie?”

It’s too late, he can’t believe it’s happening but he feels it before he can stop himself or try to run.

Eddie cums all over himself just from Buck’s scent and the feel of his hands on is shoulders, and Eddie takes it back, THIS moment is the most mortifying thing that’s ever happened to him.

“E-Eddie…?”

Faintly he can hear Buck’s pulse pick up, see the confused look on his face, scared even. And maybe a bit aroused too.

Eddie pushes Buck off as best he can and makes a mad dash for his car, legs wobbly from the orgasm but he gets there.

His hands shake as he tries to get the key in the ignition and he hears Buck banging on his window, apologizing, frantic thinking he did something wrong when it’s Eddie’s stupid overcharged body that can’t handle even being around Buck.

He doesn’t look at Buck even once, just drives to his house, not even caring he’s missing the last couple hours of his shift.

When he gets home he sprints to his room, grabbing a dildo and fucking himself like crazy, cumming over and over again.

It’s the most intense thing he’s experienced since he’ been off the suppressants. In the end Eddie fucks himself for over an hour straight until he hears Carla and Christopher return. He knew they were going to stop and get some medicine after going to the doctor and he should go check on his son, but he can smell himself and knows he needs a shower and change of clothes first.

He spends the rest of the night taking care of Christopher, who thankfully is feeling better. 

Still he uses it as an excuse to call in sick to work the next day. If it means he gets to avoid Buck and the consequences of what happened for another day that’s just icing.

Doing it again is pushing things, but he hopes Bobby can understand. Not that he knows how to explain what’s happening.

Christopher is back at school that day when he hears a knock at the door Before Eddie even reaches it he can smell Buck’s scent, so wild and strong that he already starts slicking.

“Eddie please talk to me. I’m so sorry! God, I didn’t think I just… I wasn’t trying to hold you there I’m so sorry if I assaulted you I didn’t, god I didn’t mean to hurt you Eddie I would never I..”

Buck sounds inconsolable and it breaks Eddie’s heart. If he’s being honest, even though the sexual aspect is what hits him strongest, the last couple days he’s had to think have made him realize it might not just be that Buck is an Alpha, or even a hot guy, but just that it’s Buck.

Even before, on the suppressants he remembers his heart twisting when he saw how buck was with Christopher, remembered how happy and right it felt when he was with him. How amazing Buck always made him feel.

All of that was the same, but now his body had caught up to what his emotions had been feeling and he had no idea how to reconcile them other than thinking that he must be in love with Buck.

And that was terrifying.

“Buck please leave. You have to go.”

“Not until you let me apologize. I’m so sorry Eddie.”

“Buck… Buck you don’t need to apologize. None of this is your fault.”

“Yes I do Eddie. You’re new to being an omega, or, well, being off suppressants and I’m here, an Alpha being around you and then I make that joke and then I kept you there when I knew you wanted to leave. I-”

“Stop! You didn’t do anything wrong, it’s me. I can’t… I can’t control how I feel around you Buck and I don’t know how to deal with this so please just… Give me some time.”

There’s quiet from the other side and Eddie could almost think Buck had left except he still smells him.

“Buck…”

“Is it just me Eddie?”

Eddie rests his head against the door.

“What?”

“Is it just me, or is it any Alpha? Because it doesn’t seem like you have a problem controlling yourself around Bobby.”

Eddie hits his head on the door softly.

“It’s just you Buck. I’m so sorry, I hate this is ruining our friendship I just I don’t…”

“Eddie… Can I come in please?”

“No, It’s just going to end up like before. My body is all out of wack and I don’t understand any of this. I’ve never felt like this.”

There’s silence again, then a shuddering breath from the other side and he can hear Buck’s head hitting the door like his has from the other side.

“Eddie I’m begging you please open up, I don’t want to talk through the door. I don’t want to say this when I can’t see you.”

“I can’t Buck!”

There’s a strangled noise and Buck seems to hit the door again, with his fist or head he can’t tell.

“Eddie… Eddie, I don’t think what you’re feeling is your body out of wack.”

That makes Eddie pause for a moment, staring at the door like he can meet Buck’s eyes through the solid wood.

“I think… I think maybe it’s doing exactly what it’s supposed to be doing.”

“No, it shouldn’t be doing this with you. You’re my best friend, I don’t want to be feeling like this. I don’t want to lose you.”

“Eddie you’ll never lose me, I’ll always be here just, just listen to me. I…”

“Buck please just go!”

“No! Eddie, Eddie I think we’re mates.”

The words make all the air leave his lungs, Eddie feels gutted.

“Don’t… Don’t say that.” 

“Eddie, I think I always knew. I… I’ve loved you for so long, but I didn’t think you could ever feel the same way. And then when you came back to work off the suppressants I tried to not think about it, but you smelled so good. God, it was a struggle to even be around you. I just wanted, I wanted to hold you, to touch you, to be with you all the time and you kept avoiding me. I tried, I tried to tell myself it was just because I couldn’t have you, or my body freaking out, but I’ve felt like this for a long time and-”

Eddie rips open the door, Buck practically falling into his arms and he drags him the rest of the way into a searing kiss.

Nothing has ever felt like this, like a fire is spreading from their lips down the rest of his body, engulfing him, burning everything else away.

Buck moans into his mouth, hands griping at Eddie everywhere, Eddie’s matching them. They’re walking backwards until they hit a wall and Buck presses Eddie into it. Eddie groans, feeling Buck’s hard cock pressing against him and he whines, a high, needy sound from the back of his throat.

He finally breaks away from the kiss for a moment, hand stuck in Buck’s hair, cupping his jaw with the other.

“I love you Buck I… I think I’ve felt the same way since before this it’s just, now I can’t deny it to myself anymore.”

“I love you too Eddie.”

They kiss again, both reveling in it, grinding against one another. Eddie can feel his hole slicker than he’s ever been aside from Heat and whimpers against Buck’s frame.

He feels Buck lift him up, wraps his legs around Buck’s waist as he keeps kissing him. Bucks hands are on his ass, making him moan as he’s carried to his bedroom, scenting Buck’s neck the entire time.

They fall to the bed, rutting against each other, making out like they’re drowning in one another.

“Too many clothes, fuck.”

Buck laughs at that, he starts to just rip Eddie’s shirt and pants clean off and Eddie thinks it’s the single hottest thing he’s ever seen.

That is until Buck rips his own clothes right off, no time to be modest or stop to untangle himself. 

His body is just as Eddie remembers it, but Buck’s cock is so huge, so swollen and leaking already that Eddie can hardly stand it.

“You’re so fucking beautiful.”

Eddie smiles, the compliment meaning a lot, but he drags Buck in all the same to kiss him, feeling their bodies touch. There’s no barriers now and Eddie can feel himself ramping up, he needs this, he wants this.

“Buck, please!”

He hears more than sees Buck laugh and smile before he feels that thick cock at his hole. It makes him shiver, feeling Buck slide between his cheeks, getting himself coated and slick, then it’s back at his entrance. Eddie forces his eyes open, catching Buck’s, neither able to look away as Buck pushes in.

Eddie’s mouth drops open as he feels Buck’s cock opening him up. He almost sobs it’s so good, Buck is so big and for all practical purposes, when it come to this, being with an Alpha, being fucked, Eddie’s essentially a virgin which makes it all the more intense.

“You’re so tight!”

Eddie’s back arches, nails scratching down Buck’s back hard enough to leave marks as he cums hard on Buck’s cock.

He shoots all over his own chest, and his hole slicks harder as it contracts over and over around Buck’s cock, dragging it in until Buck’s flush against him.

Eddie just barely manages not to pass out from how amazing it feels, finally, to have an Alpha in him, no, to have Buck in him, the man he loves, has loved for a long time but didn’t realize it.

Buck is staring down at him when he finally looks up, he looks wrecked, his cock is throbbing inside of Eddie and he can feel his heartbeat through it. It must be taking a tremendous amount of effort not to just ravish Eddie right that moment, but Buck is staying still, letting Eddie adjust and recover.

“Eddie, look at me.”

Eddie thinks he is looking at Buck, but he realizes his eyes keep slipping closed, its only when Buck grabs his face that he's able to focus on Buck.

“Can I make love to you Eddie?”

Eddie laughs. 

“Isn’t it, isn’t it a bit late to ask that?”

Buck flushes.

“I just, I don’t want to do anything you don’t want to, if you can’t, can’t control yourself or, I just I…”

Fingers tangle in Buck’s hair, dragging him into a filthy kiss as Eddie’s foot smacks Buck on the ass.

“I want this, I want you.”

Buck swallows hard and nods.

“Good, because there’s nothing I want more than you Eddie.”

He pulls back and then Buck presses in again. Slow and steady, measured thrusts that seem to be taking all his concentration. Eddie’s eyes are rolling in his head but it’s still not enough, even if it’s the best fuck he’s ever had.

The only fuck he’s ever had, technically, but still by far the best.

“Follame! Follame papi!”, kissing him softly.

Buck laughs, kissing him softly.

“Don’t know what that means.”

“It means fuck me.”

Buck stops for a moment, apparently his brain overloaded from hearing Eddie say that, and Eddie uses the moment to flip them over so he’s on top of Buck.

He raises up on his knees as best he can before dropping back down, sinking all the way to the root of Buck’s cock and crying out.

Eddies does it again. And again.

Buck’s cock is so big and so GOOD that Eddie can’t focus, he keeps orgasming, hole clamping so tight around Buck he can barely move up to be able to slide back down.

Fingers ding into Buck’s skin, scratching at his chest as Eddie just sits on top of Buck shaking.

After a few moments Buck flips Eddie back on his back, gripping his legs and putting them over his shoulders, but then deciding against it and instead folding Eddie up.

The first few thrusts are slow, but after another deep kiss between them Buck starts to buck into Eddie with all he’s got, hammering home and leaving Eddie a mewling, moaning mess.

“Fuck! Dios, Buck, fuck!”

Buck’s fucking is primal now, raw and needy and dirty and perfect.

Eddie keeps cumming, his cock and his hole both throbbing, cum and slick flying everywhere, coating both of their bodies. His arm and legs are pulling Buck in as tight as he can get him, but every thrusts saps more and more of his strength as the near constant orgasms continue to rock him. Even so it feels like it’s building, higher and higher as the pleasure skyrockets.

Until he hears Buck yell, thrusting deep and breeding him and Eddie cums harder than he’s cum in his entire life, entire body wrecked, every single muscle tensed and taut.

And then there’s just peace.

He feels Buck’s cock still in him, still pumping more cum inside him, and he always thought it would be weird. Humiliating even, but when it’s someone you love, someone you don’t think you could ever possibly get enough of, it feels good.

It feels right.

He knows now they’re mates, and that means it’ll take the first time, mates always do their first time and he should be terrified of that. They’ve just admitted their feelings and already he knows they’re committing to more, but he doesn’t have any fear, only joy.

Overwhelming joy at finally finding his mate, finding an Alpha that not only will love him, but will respect him, treat him as an equal, loves his son already.. Buck will make a great dad, and now he’ll get chance to have his own and Christopher.

“That was… Fuck…”

Buck smiles, resting his head against Eddie’s chest where he’d collapsed after his own orgasm.

“Yeah, my god.”

“I love you so fucking much.”

“I love you too Eddie. This is, crazy.”

“But good crazy, right?”

“Definitely good crazy.”

Eddie laughs, then moans as the vibrations make him feel every inch of Buck that’s still deep inside him.

“Mate.” He growls the word out, deep and rumbling.

“Mate.” Buck answers with the same low tone, kissing Eddie until they both drift off to sleep.

Nine month later Robert and Alma Buckley-Diaz are born, and no one has ever been happier than the new proud parents.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this got OOC or anything, but it is kind of au so...
> 
> As always, a big thanks to all my Wonderful Readers for all the comments, kudos and subs!


End file.
